Drunk in Love
by KariPanda
Summary: Dan and Phil organized a party for new years eve, but it didn't went out as planned. Dan is getting drunk and confessed to Phil.


Drunk in Love

Today is sylvester eve. Dan and Phil planned to do something special this year. They planned a new years party to start the new year in a good ambience. They wanted to keep it quite small so they only invited some few close friends. The party would start at 8 pm. Phil brought the snacks and decorations, Dan on the other hand was charged for the drinks and the music.

« What a good way to start off new year! », Phil chuckled in excitement. Dan grinned.

« Yeah right? It changes from how we usually celebrate new year. », he answered. It's true, the past years they didn't do much on new years eve. They usually watched TV, ate some snacks and then waited until midnight to see the fireworks. It was a rather lazy way to celebrate, so this year they changed a bit. Phil glanced over to the table where the drinks are.

« You brought alot of alcoholic drinks Dan. Did you plan on getting drunk? », Phil said mockingly looking at Dan. He just shrugged.

« Of course not, but it's new years eve, come on. I guess one or two beers more won't hurt. », he said with a slight chuckle. « It's not like alcohol could kill somebody. »

« Dan… », Phil said a kind of worried tone.

« Well technically it could, but it's not like it could happen to us. », Dan added.

« Dan. »

« Ok this could happen to us, but it's not like were planning to drink alo- Ok we planned to drink alot, but at least we- »

« Dan! », Phil cut out Dan.

« what? », Dan asked jumping up.

« Please be careful when you drink. We both know what happens when you're drunk. », Phil warned him. Dan rolled his eyes.

« I'll be okay Phil, no need to treat me like a kid. », he said mockingly.

It's 8 pm and the guests are arriving. They both greeted everyone and shared the drinks. The party's starting well. They started some silly party games, played video games and shared some embarrassing drunk stories. Time passed really fast and everyone seemed to have fun. Phil went to the table with the drinks again to pass them to his guests, but noticed that half the drinks that Dan buyed were already gone and it was only 11 pm. He clearly remembered that everyone had only like 3 beers since they came and the table being still full of drinks just an hour back. Confused he wanted to ask Dan, but then suddenly realized he didn't see him for a while now.

« Dan? », Phil called, but didn't receive any answer. « Where the hell could he be? I sincerely hope he didn't drink all of these beers on his own… », he thought. He began searching him around the apartment; in his room, the bathroom, living room, everywhere. He didn't find him. « He can't be very far anyway, i'll just look for him later », he thought and decided to focus on serving the guests. After a while he remembered how the whole evening went and how he noticed that Dan barely spoke to any guest during the party and was had constantly a beer in his hand since it started. Dan may be socially awkward, but he still was sociable enough to talk to his close friends. Phil frowned at this though.

« Something is a bit off here. », he though. « Why was he so quiet during the whole evening? and why is he nowhere to be found? » He checked Dan's room again, then the bathroom, the kitchen, he even asked if anyone did see him passing by. Nothing. The last room he didn't check was his own. He slowly opened the door and saw bottles of beer lying everywhere on the floor and a drunk Dan lying across his bed.

« Dan! », Phil yelled in shock. Dan liftet his head to face Phil and smiled.

« Hey », he said waving.

« What the hell are you doing? What are these bottles doing in my room Dan? », Phil was seemingly angry. « Where supposed to keep it down with the alcohol, remember? » Phil scolded him as he got closer. Dan began to laugh as he slowly rose from Phil's bed and sat up correctly.

« Oops! », he said with a large grin on his face. Phil wasn't very amused, he was rather worried for Dan. He knew how weird Dan acts when he get's drunk.

« Jeez, why did you had to do this in my room anyway? », Phil sighed as he bend down to pick up the empty bottles on the floor. Dan suddenly grabbed his wrist. He looked up and saw Dan staring right into his eyes. He had a sad expression on his face, which confused Phil.

« Because… I miss you. », Dan replied with a low trembling vice. Phil was now even more confused by his answer, but he just though it was just the alcohol speaking.

« You… miss me? But i was there the whole time. », Phil said with a confused tone. Dan chuckled, put both hands on Phil's shoulders and leaned in closer Phil's ear.

« But i just want you all for my own. », he whispered. « I want you alone. I want to be alone just with you.» Phil was speechless and confused more than he ever was.

« What the hell is going on? », he though. « Where did this all came from all of a sudden? » Dan sat up again, with both hands still on Phil's shoulders, smiling at him. Phil jumped up and kindly pushed away Dan's hands.

« You are drunk you need rest », he said and tried to make him sleep. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's waist and pulled him closer.

« I don't need sleep, I need YOU. », he exclaimed while snuggling into Phil's chest, which made him blush alot. He tried to free himself from Dan, but he wouldn't let go.

« Dan this is getting embarrassing. », he said pushing off his arms. After freeing himself he wanted to go back to his guests, but Dan grabbed his hand to stop him.

« Wait! », he yelled.

Phil turned to face Dan and looked him with wide open eyes.

« Please… stay with me. », Dan added, his voice sounded so sad and weak. Phil's heartbeat was racing, he didn't know what to do or what to say. He didn't want to leave Dan alone, but he also didn't know how to react on this whole situation. Phil just sat quietly next to Dan, who rested his head on his shoulders. This brought a whole new sensation to him, but he kinda liked it. He wrapped his arm around Dan's shoulder and he just wrapped his arms around Phil's chest. He felt something fuzzy and warm emerge his whole body. It felt nice.

« Why did you had to ruin new years eve by inviting them? », Dan suddenly mumbled. Phil looked at him and frowned.

« Why ruin? I thought we'd change from our past boring events to something fun. You were okay with it », Phil explained. Dan puffed.

« It was your idea, i never wanted to change our 'boring' ways to celebrate. I always love how we just calmly spent time together and had fun, just the two of us. », tears began to fall down hi's face. « I only accepted to make you happy, but i like how it was before. I want to watch fireworks with you, laugh with you, be with you. Only you », Dan sobbed. Phil was shocked hearing that.

« I…I didn't know that… », Phil said in a low voice. Dan wiped his tears.

« Of course not. How can you know if I never keep my new years resolution? », he said with a tone voice. Phil looked at him confused.

« Your…resolution? I've never seen you keeping any resolution you made. », Phil answered with a chuckle. « What is it anyway? » Dan turned his head to face Phil and looked him deep in his ocean blue eyes. He grabbed Phil's shirt and pulled him closer to his face and kissed him. Dan's arms rested on Phil's waist, pulling him even more against his body. Phil felt shivers down his spine and had chills everywhere. After a few seconds Dan pulled out of the kiss and smiled as he saw Phil's red face.

« I love you », he whispered and leaned in for another kiss, this time longer and more passionate. Phil pulled out of the kiss and gently pushed Dan to hold him back from kissing.

« You taste like alcohol. », he exclaimed and stuck his tongue out.

« No problem you'll get use to it », Dan replied and hold Phil's face between his hands to reach in for another kiss. He was standing on his knees and pushed his whole weight on Phil who fell backwards on his bed. He seemingly enjoyed it, but pushed Dan away after a while to grasp some air.

«Let's just stop there I need a break. », he said after finding his breath again. Dan on the other hand didn't want to stop already. He pushed Phil on his bed again and bit his neck, which let out a slight moan from him. Dan kissed him again, but he wouldn't open his mouth. He grabbed Phil's crotch, causing him to gasp, and slid his tongue into his mouth. Dan grinned and ran his hand from Phil's chest down his body until he reached his crotch area again. Phil felt shivers all over his body again. He had a thousand mixed feelings about this situation, some of them made him feel ashamed of having them. A part of him felt pleasure and wanted to keep enjoying it, another part was alarmed and though this was horribly wrong. He needed time to think about it, so he decided to take this to an end. He grabbed both of Dan's hands and pushed him back against the bed. They were both breathing heavily. Nobody moved, nobody said anything, they just kept their position and gazed at each other for a while. A million thoughts were running trough Phil's head at this moment.

« You see? I kept my resolution this time. », Dan said after a while. Phil widened his eyes. He slowly let go off Dan's arms and they sat back normally on his bed. His heart sank at the though that Dan might have had feelings for him for years now. He kept them secret for so long and Phil didn't notice anything. He felt so bad for him. He wanted to say something, comfort him, apologize, anything, but couldn't think of anything to say. It's hard to put into words what your mind is thinking.

« Phil? », Dan suddenly interrupted Phil's thoughts. « Do you… Do you love me? », he hesitantly asked. Phil flushed red. His thoughts were racing.

« Love? Do I… love… Dan? Wait… do i really have any feeling… for him? No, we're close friends, nothing more. But what if… Why? Why can't I have any clear thoughts? What id going on? What is this feeling? Why do i feels so bad?… », Phil kept thinking. He couldn't think normally, there were too many feelings to have any clear thoughts. He kept asking himself the same question over and over again. « Do I love Dan? » They have been friends for ages now and this afternoon he still though they were just nothing more than close friends and after all this he wasn't that sure anymore. He really liked kissing Dan. Does this mean he loved him? Phil looked up and saw Dan looking at him with his big hazel eyes and an interrogating expression, still waiting for an answer. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth.

« I… I think… », as Phil was trying to find his words, he got interrupted by an opening door. One of his friends entered.

« There you are, we were looking for you! It's almost midnight. Hurry up, they'll start the countdown! », he bursted out and disappeared right away. They both didn't move. They didn't wanted to leave the quiet atmosphere that was invading the room. They heard how they already began the countdown.

« Ten, nine, eight,… »

« Should we go join them? », Dan suggested after a while. Phil shrugged and shook his head.

« Nah. I like it here, it's so calm here just the two of us. », he said with a smile, then turned his head to face Dan and added « Just like we usually do. » Dan smiled widely.

« Just like we usually do. », he repeated in a lower voice. Both of them laughed. The countdown was over, everyone screamed « Happy new year » and the fireworks started going off. Both turned to the window to watch the bright and colorful explosions in the night sky.

« Happy new year Phil », Dan said in a quiet soft voice, glancing at his friend. Phil looked over to Dan, the bright colors of the fireworks were shining on his face and the light was making his eyes shine even more. He gently put his hand on Dan's face and leaned over to kiss him softly. After a few seconds he pulled away.

« Happy new year Dan. », He whispered, then leaned back closer and whispered in his ear « I love you too. » with a soft smile on his lips. Dan grinned widely and hugged him.

« You sure take your time to answer. », he chuckled. They were laying back on the bed snuggling until they fell asleep.


End file.
